Time and Again
by Iceberg187
Summary: Sora and Mimi let loose their feelings for each other. Please Review. Flames are fine.


Time and Again  
  
Author's Notes: This is a story based upon aspects that may be disturbing to some readers/viewers. This in now way represents my views of Digimon and that this story was written to prove a point. This story contains Lesbian aspects that were included to prove a point to someone and this is no way is in my series. Please excuse the following story and don't take offense. Please Review...flames welcome.  
  
It had been a long day and Mimi was sitting by a small lake with her shoes off and feet dangling in the water. She looked up and around at the forest landscape and then up at the sky. 'Sky blue...what would that go with?' she thought as she was letting her mind drifting as she was arranging a wardrobe. She looked down at her pink toenails and thought if she should change to color to blue or red or something. Suddenly Sora came out of the woods behind them and sat down beside her.  
  
"What you doing?" Sora asked in her calm tone as she too took off her shoes and put her feet in beside Mimi's and looked at her.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking," Mimi told her.  
  
"Must be hard with your head," Sora teased as Mimi gave her a hard look. Mimi then took off her hat and let her hair show through. Sora touched her shoulder for the reason of standing up. She then walked behind Mimi stood looking out over the lake. "I still can't image what's out there."  
  
"There sure is a lot. It does get frustrating to think about sometimes. I mean we are here in the Digiworld fighting evil monsters and stuff. It get annoying like when you guys had already started to fight when I showed up with reinforcements," Mimi told her, speaking a little more sternly than usual. "Hey Sora, I need you opinion." Mimi reached into her purse and pulled out two vials of nail polish, one was dark red and one was sky blue. "Which would look better?"  
  
"I'd go with the red personally. It's always been my favorite color," Sora began. "Then again, the blue matches your outfit better. Oh well, I've never been really good at fashion."  
  
"But you're right. I think I will use the Red, for you," Mimi told her has the replaced the blue back to the purse. She laid the red on top as to let her remember it. Suddenly a monster jumped from behind the trees and began chasing the two girls. Mimi was able to grab her purse and hat, but left her shoes, as did Sora. The evil digimon chased the girls into a cave and then sealed the cave with an attack. Sora jumped and covered Mimi as to keep her from being hit by the rocks that were falling from the ceiling. When the shaking had stopped Sora stood up and saw that they were sealed in.  
  
"Are you all right?" Mimi asked softly as Sora sat down holding her arm.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I just have a cut on my shoulder," Sora told her as Mimi sat down next to her and moved her hand. The cut was larger and deeper than either of them had expected. Mimi turned away for a second and then ripped part of her dress off to cover the wound. "This may hurt a little." Sora let out a little scream as she tightened the makeshift bandage.  
  
"Where did you learn how to make a bandage?" Sora asked as Mimi sat down beside her.  
  
"Kari taught me after I had cut myself one time," Mimi told her. "This is and expensive dress so you better be happy."  
  
"I understand," Sora told her as she felt the bleeding stop. The pain was excruciating and a few tears dripped down the side of her face. She was trying to hold them back. Mimi took notice of this and turned to look at her. Extending her arm she wrapped it around Sora's shoulder.  
  
"I know it hurts, go ahead and cry if you have to," Mimi told her as Sora buried her face in Mimi's shoulder and began to cry. Mimi put her other arm around her to comfort her. About ten minutes later Sora stopped crying and leaned against Mimi wiping away what remained of the tears.  
  
"Thank you Mimi," Sora told her as she placed her hands around Mimi to return the hug but Mimi's became tighter. Sora raised up her head and Mimi looked intently at her. Before either of them knew it they were in a passionate kiss that they broke off quickly. Sora walked over to the other side of the enclosure. 'What was I thinking? Where did that come from? Did I like it?' Sora thought hanging on the last question. She looked over at Mimi, who seemed taken aback by the kiss.  
  
"Sora?" she asked childishly as she walked over to her. "Why did you kiss me?" The full force of the kiss had yet to hit her.  
  
"I don't know," Sora responded to her as Mimi sat down. Sora was almost about ready to cry again as Mimi's head came in front of hers and they ended up in another kiss. This one deeper than the first, each of them returned the kiss. Then they ended up in a passionate embrace.  
  
* * *  
  
Both of them awoke to find themselves still in the embrace as light began to filter through to them and then the wall that was covering the entrance to the cave opened to reveal all the children and Digimon. Palmon and Byiomon ran in and gave the girls their shoes.  
  
"We were worried for a little while," Tai told them as he and Agumon blew the rest of the cave entrance open. The children soon followed and help Mimi and Sora out as Joe fixed the bandage and noticed the tired looks and the fact that Mimi's hair was out of place. "What happened in there?"  
  
"Oh, you know," Sora told her as she and Mimi once again hugged and kissed each other. The other children were disgusted at first but then took it in as what had happened in the cave.  



End file.
